Technical Field
The present systems, devices, and methods generally relate to scanning laser-based display technologies and particularly relate to expanding the eyebox of a scanning laser-based wearable heads-up display.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable Heads-UP Displays
A head-mounted display is an electronic device that is worn on a user's head and, when so worn, secures at least one electronic display within a viewable field of at least one of the user's eyes, regardless of the position or orientation of the user's head. A wearable heads-up display is a head-mounted display that enables the user to see displayed content but also does not prevent the user from being able to see their external environment. The “display” component of a wearable heads-up display is either transparent or at a periphery of the user's field of view so that it does not completely block the user from being able to see their external environment. Examples of wearable heads-up displays include: the Google Glass®, the Optinvent Ora®, the Epson Moverio®, and the Sony Glasstron®, just to name a few.
The optical performance of a wearable heads-up display is an important factor in its design. When it comes to face-worn devices, however, users also care a lot about aesthetics. This is clearly highlighted by the immensity of the eyeglass (including sunglass) frame industry. Independent of their performance limitations, many of the aforementioned examples of wearable heads-up displays have struggled to find traction in consumer markets because, at least in part, they lack fashion appeal. Most wearable heads-up displays presented to date employ large display components and, as a result, most wearable heads-up displays presented to date are considerably bulkier and less stylish than conventional eyeglass frames.
A challenge in the design of wearable heads-up displays is to minimize the bulk of the face-worn apparatus while still providing displayed content with sufficient visual quality. There is a need in the art for wearable heads-up displays of more aesthetically-appealing design that are capable of providing high-quality images to the user without limiting the user's ability to see their external environment.
Eyebox
In near-eye optical devices such as rifle scopes and wearable heads-up displays, the range of eye positions (relative to the device itself) over which specific content/imagery provided by the device is visible to the user is generally referred to as the “eyebox.” An application in which content/imagery is only visible from a single or small range of eye positions has a “small eyebox” and an application in which content/imagery is visible from a wider range of eye positions has a “large eyebox.” The eyebox may be thought of as a volume in space positioned near the optical device. When the eye of the user (and more particularly, the pupil of the eye of the user) is positioned inside this volume and facing the device, the user is able to see all of the content/imagery provided by the device. When the eye of the user is positioned outside of this volume, the user is not able to see at least some of the content/imagery provided by the device.
The geometry (i.e., size and shape) of the eyebox is an important property that can greatly affect the user experience for a wearable heads-up display. For example, if the wearable heads-up display has a small eyebox that centers on the user's pupil when the user is gazing directly ahead, some or all content displayed by the wearable heads-up display may disappear for the user when the user gazes even slightly off-center, such as slightly to the left, slightly to the right, slightly up, or slightly down. Furthermore, if a wearable heads-up display that has a small eyebox is designed to align that eyebox on the pupil for some users, the eyebox will inevitably be misaligned relative to the pupil of other users because not all users have the same facial structure. Unless a wearable heads-up display is deliberately designed to provide a glanceable display (i.e., a display that is not always visible but rather is only visible when the user gazes in a certain direction), it is generally advantageous for a wearable heads-up display to have a large eyebox.
Demonstrated techniques for providing a wearable heads-up display with a large eyebox generally necessitate adding more bulky optical components to the display. Technologies that enable a wearable heads-up display of minimal bulk (relative to conventional eyeglass frames) to provide a large eyebox are generally lacking in the art.